<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twinkies by asherall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611268">Twinkies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherall/pseuds/asherall'>asherall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Twinkies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:42:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherall/pseuds/asherall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Infinite shelf life is a myth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twinkies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Y’know, Dad never let us have these,” said Five. He took a box of Twinkies off the shelf. “Believe me, Dolores. I know that everything else in these stores has gone bad since the apocalypse. But these? Infinite shelf life!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened the box and tossed the packaging to the side. “Cheers.” He took a bite - </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- and spit it out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Moldy. Dear ol’ Dad might have had a point, I suppose.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused to take a sip of water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And don’t keep saying that you told me so. You wanted me to eat these just as much as I did.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>